


"Oblivious"

by iknowanicegirl



Category: GOT7
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Fluffy, I hope it worked, I tried to make it funny, Jinyoung likes Mark A LOT, M/M, Mark is clueless, fluffiest, friends helping with Jinyoung's hopeless case, got7 are all in the same year level, he drags his friends with his stalking activities, it frustrates Jinyoung, romcom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknowanicegirl/pseuds/iknowanicegirl
Summary: Stalking his instagram account. Liking all his pictures. Leaving him notes. Name it, and Jinyoung has probably done all of it. Just to make Mark aware that he (for four long years) has been in love with him. He's been dropping and giving hints here and there, but... Really! It's frustrating that up until now, Mark is still clueless. How many more hints does he need to give? Jeez! If his patience runs out, he will surprise him with his love confession, conservativeness be damned.





	"Oblivious"

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii :) thanks for dropping by. Let's meet at the end :*

He didn't like him that much.

 

_**Jinyoung**_ was classmates with Mark since they both started school.

He first saw him in first grade, while he was walking, well more like dashing down the halls with that skateboard of his, like the cool LA kid that he is (since he was born in LA and been spending his summer vacation there every single year).

He first talked to him in third grade, when he was on his way to his homeroom and Mark was walking with him, then they realized they were both singing to the same song. "You like this song too?" He asked and Jinyoung smiled. But his was brighter, which made him realize, that kind of smile fits him and him alone.

He made him cry in fourth grade. When he accidentally poured paint on his precious skateboard. Mark did forgive him after asking the younger to treat him to pork skewers. Since then, they were always eating lunch together, along with Jinyoung's four other friends and Mark's best friend. On his 11th birthday, Jinyoung gave him another skateboard.

 

He didn't like _him_ that much.

 

He doesn't remember following him around like those other girls when he was in fifth grade and for the rest of his elementary years.

He doesn't remember feeling all giddy everytime Mark asks him to sleep over at their house and ends up sleeping on his lap.

But he does remember that one time in tenth grade. When the two of them got lost in the woods during their field trip. Jinyoung was nearly crying because it was getting dark. But Mark just held his hand and asked if he wants to see his talent. Jinyoung nodded then Mark suddenly put his hands over his nose and made a breaking sound. 

It was a weird, let alone, a very lame talent but it was enough to soothe his feelings and made him feel like everything will be okay. When they were rescued, Jinyoung just found his self smiling like an idiot behind his back.

 

Maybe that started it. This feeling.

 

And even now, after four years, he still feels the same. Maybe not exactly, but never any less.

 

Jinyoung focused back on him and snapped a photo when Mark kicked the ball and striked a goal.

 

"MARK TUAN! MARK TUAN!" his teammates ran to him and cheered.

He stared dreamily at the photo he took of him. His smile really lights up his whole world.

 

He really didn't like him this much.

 

Well at least not before.

 

*••°•°•°••~*•°•*~••°•°•°••*

 

"We're freeee!!!" Youngjae exhaled as soon as Mrs. Nam is out of earshot. The teacher finally left.

"I was itching to use my phone." Bambam said.

"Let me see." Yugyeom also looked at his phone.

Jinyoung also took his phone and opened his instagram.

 

**Eyes on Mark**  
_look at me now, until you can only see me..._

 

It is a fansite that he created for his one and only apple of the eye, Mark Tuan.

He was busy thinking of a caption when Jaebum peeked over his shoulder.

"Why not try: _I will break the rules for you_." Jinyoung glared at him. "Why? You literally broke the rules for him. We skipped Chemistry remember?"

And he is right. Jinyoung and his friends just skipped class to watch Mark's soccer game practice.

"At least he is just stalking now." Youngjae is now beside him. "No more sappy love notes to freak Mark out."

And he just ignored them laughing to death. He cannot deny it because it actually happened.

Back in 12th grade, Jinyoung left love notes on Mark's locker but as what Youngjae said, those freaked him out making him request for a new locker.

Again, Jinyoung focused on posting his picture with a caption:

_Straight to my heart. 💘_

 

*••°•°•°••~*•°•*~••°•°•°••*

 

"Hey yoooow!" Jackson's voice resounded along the halls as Jinyoung and his friends approached them. 

And by them, that meant Mark too, since they are best of friends.

"Detention again?" Mark got those heavy books from Jinyoung. It has been a habit.

"Nah. We just skipped class cause it's boring."

 

Their walk home is consisted of Bambam and Yugyeom's bickering, Jaebum and Youngjae's teasing and Jackson's endless complaints.

Oh, Jinyoung can't miss out on Mark's lecture on him about skipping classes. He just nodded to avoid further discussion.

 

"Mark!" he tugged his arm since they were walking alongside each other and the rest are ahead of them.

"Yes, Jinyoungie?" he smiled at the nickname.

"You want to grab some ice cream before heading home?" 

Mark smiled warmly. "I would love that." Jinyoung's inner self is celebrating. "I will ask the gang."

Mark turned so he wasn't able to see Jinyoung's long pout.

He just wanted to spend some alone time with him but apparently, Mark didn't get it.

 

*••°•°•°••~*•°•°•*~••°•°•°••*

 

"Spending the afternoon in detention is getting old for me!" Jaebum complained.

"Nah, it's okay. I have nothing to do at home anyway." Yugyeom said.

"And Chemistry is really boring." Bambam also agreed.

But Jinyoung understands Jaebum. Today is the fifth time they were sent to detention for skipping Chemistry. 

He just focused on posting some of the photos he took during Mark's soccer practice earlier.

"Jinyoung, why don't you just confess?" Youngjae suddenly asked.

"I already tried."

"Leaving sappy notes doesn't count!" Jaebum pointed out.

"Really, now. You already went out of your way in expressing your feelings to Mark. Maybe it's about time to let your mouth do the talk?"

Jinyoung wasn't able to answer. He was considering Youngjae's suggestion. Can confessing be any more harder?

He just sighed. "I just don't want to be too much."

And that is when Bambam erupted in laughter. "Whoa! I can't imagine you being TOO much." he snickered. "If you still aren't."

Jinyoung just chose to ignore him.

Confessing requires a big amount of courage. And he doesn't have that just yet.

 

*••°•°•°••~*•°•°•*~••°•°•°••*

 

Jinyoung is all pouty right now.

He just called Mark and asked for the pointers in Chemistry since they'll have a test tomorrow.

Jinyoung thought this will be the closest to an actual date that they'll ever have so he asked Mark out to get ice cream.

But when Mark arrived, he gave him a twenty page back to back reviewer. And their supposed to be date, has turned into a review session.

Yes. He is still pouting.

 

"What is the matter, Jinyoungie?" Gosh. When he calls him that. What is this.

Jinyoung sighed. "I have a problem."

"That's okay. We all have problems." Jinyoung glared at him and he laughed. "Okay. I'll ask. What is your problem about?"

"My love life."

And Mark laughing sent Jinyoung's blood on his face. 

Mark breathed in and out. "I am sorry, I just. ...... never mind." he cleared his throat. "So, what about your love life?"

Jinyoung stared at him. 

"I like someone who is too oblivious to know that."

Mark just shrugged and patted his head. "Just hang in there. It can really be hard to like someone who is oblivious to your feelings."

_Urgh. You're an idiot._

Jinyoung thought.

 

*••°•°•°••~*•°•°•*~••°•°•°••*

 

The seven of them are eating lunch and also talking about the team building which all the sophomores will be participating in next week.

They were all excited.

"Don't you think this will be a nice time for you to finally confess?"

But Jinyoung just hushed Youngjae.

 

The week passed by quickly and tomorrow is the said day for the team building.

Jinyoung was still thinking about what Youngjae suggested. Can he really do that? Confess?

Jinyoung just tried to empty his thoughts and sleep. He doesn't want Mark to see him looking like a panda.

 

*••°•°•°••~*•°•°•*~••°•°•°••*

 

Jinyoung was waiting for Mark inside the bus. He saved the seat beside him. Because this is his first step. Today, he'll ask Mark to sit beside him.

He was about to stand up when he saw Mark enter the bus, but Nanhee (a student from another department who's head over heels for Mark), was already standing and waving at him.

"Mark-ssi!" She smiled sweetly that it annoys Jinyoung. "I saved a seat for you. Can we sit together?"

 

"YAH!" Jinyoung shouted before he can even stop himself. They turned at him. "I already saved a seat for him. He is supposed to sit beside me."

But Nanhee, just sneered at him. "Well, I asked him first, didn't I?"

And when Mark apologized and sat beside her, all Jinyoung could do is grunt.

 

 

The morning activities were about to start but the facilitator is still explaining about the buddy system.

"You and whoever you choose as your buddy will have to stick together, no matter what."

And as soon as Jinyoung saw Nanhee looking at Mark, all his senses flew out the window.

"Me!" Jinyoung shouted while raising his hand. The facilitator turned to him. "Uhm.. I would like to be paired with Mark Tuan."

The attention everyone is giving Jinyoung is enough to turn his face red. Now Mark is looking at him.

"Uhm, can you be my buddy, Mark?"

He smiled his usually bright smile. "Of course I will be." 

Nanhee complained. "I want to be his buddy too."

It is now Jinyoung's turn to smirk. "Well I asked him first, didn't I?"

 

*••°•°•°••~*•°•°•*~••°•°•°••*

 

Almost everything turned out well except for the part when Nanhee injured herself but asked Mark to help her out instead of her own buddy.

Jinyoung almost erupted when he saw her smirking as Mark carried her to the infirmary.

So now he has decided. 

 

"I am gonna confess to him." Jinyoung said as he hit the table with his palm. 

They were all speechless but he continued. "But I need your help, guys."

He'll be doing it tonight. During their buddy time. The whole gang just listened. And at the end, Jinyoung saw Jackson grinning.

"You can count me in."

 

 

The two were walking along the safe trail in the forest. It is around 8pm and in less than thirty minutes, the facilitators will be firing the alarm to signal the time to go back to their own respective tents.

Mark, being his usual self is being quiet. Jinyoung wished that the silence will somehow calm his nerves.

To say that he is nervous is an understatement. Goodness gracious! He is about to confess his feelings to Mark! Never has he done that before!

He has no idea how it is done. Thank God for his friends who are there to support him.

Actually. They are literally there. Just a couple more steps. But then Mark stopped walking.

 

"Hey, why'd you stop?" they need to walk some more.

Nearer to the spot where, Bambam, Yugyeom, Youngjae, Jaebum and Jackson were hiding, holding the banner where Jinyoung has written, _"I love you, Mark!"_. 

"I just remembered something..." he is smiling.

"Uh, okay, let us reminisce while walking." Jinyoung gestured for Mark to walk but he stood still.

Instead, Mark reached for his hand. "In tenth grade, when we got lost in the forest..." Jinyoung's heart is beating so loud, he fears that Mark might hear it.

"Yeah. I remember." he stared at Mark as he looked up the sky. 

That is when Jinyoung signalled the gang to come closer since it seems that the two of them will not be walking anymore.

Jinyoung inhaled and then exhaled. 

Okay. This is now or never.

 

"I have something to tell you."  
"I have something to tell you."

They both said. 

"Can I go first?" Mark asked and Jinyoung hesitated to answer. 

What he is about to say is really important. Maybe Mark is just reminiscing the past. Maybe it could wait...

"Please?" And that smile is the kind of smile Jinyoung could not say no to.

"Okay."

Again, Jinyoung felt Mark's hands on his. "I like you, Jinyoung."

 

_What the--_

 

"I have liked you ever since I heard you singing along to my favorite song. I like you even after you ruined my skateboard and made me cry. I like you more than the new skateboard you gave me on my birthday." 

 

Mark squeezed his hands. 

"I love you, Jinyoung. I love you so much that I can't bear to see you crying. So even if I had to act like a complete fool just to make you smile, I will do it. I think I have loved you since then, since that night in the forest, and I will continue loving you until every tomorrow."

 

Jinyoung blinked once. Twice. 

 

"Y-you.. You l-like me?"

Mark made a face. "I said _love_. I love you, I said."

 

Jinyoung is still trying hard to process everything that Mark has said when he stared lovingly at him.

 

"Will you finally go out with me, Jinyoungie?"

Now his face is beet red. Jinyoung can't make sense of everything that is happening right now. It was his plan to confess, yet this happened.

"Uhm, as much as I enjoy seeing your flustered cheeks right now, I think I would like to hear your answer..."

And that is when Jinyoung jumped right at him and hugged him.

"I love you, Mark!!!"

Jinyoung almost panicked when he saw that their friends were about to jump out holding the banner.

Thankfully, they saw his hands waving and dismissing them. They even saw the two hugging so they probably figured out that they should exit.

When Jinyoung pulled back, Mark was smiling warmly and it warms his heart even more. 

"So we are dating now? You are my boyfriend now?" 

_Gosh. He is beyond cute._

 

"There is nothing I'd rather be."

They both exchanged loving smiles. After what seems to be an eternity, Mark spoke.

"We should be heading back to the tents now." Jinyoung nodded. But Mark turned around. "You guys too! It's getting late!"

All five of them went out of their hiding place. Jinyoung was about to ask how Mark knew about it when Jackson smiled guiltily.

"I might or might have not mention it to him a while ago."

 

"YAAAAH!!!" Jinyoung shouted.

 

*••°•°•°••~*•°•°•*~••°•°•°••*

 

Morning. Departure time.

Mark is holding Jinyoung's hand in one hand, and his bag on the other. 

All Jinyoung could do is sigh.

So this is how it feels to be loved.

 

The couple went inside the bus and sat together. Mark let Jinyoung's head rest on his shoulder.

"Hey..." He started off. "I am sorry last time, with Nanhee..."

Jinyoung rolled your eyes, knowing that Mark won't see it anyway.

"Well, it already happened. Besides. I got over it already."

Mark pulled back and Jinyoung saw him smiling cheekily. "Yeah, I can totally see that." 

He just smacked the latter's arm which made him laugh. But Jinyoung remembered one thing.

 

"YAH!" He gave Mark a glare that ought to tell him that he's serious. "You better promise to steer clear from her okay? She obviously likes you. I am telling you, in case you still don't know. Since, you can be oblivious at times."

Then he heard Mark laughing. He wants to glare at him but who is he kidding? Mark's laugh is his most favorite sound.

"Okay, I promise." He even raised his hand. Such a cutie. "But you have to promise me one thing also."

Jinyoung stared at him waiting for him to finish.

"You should stop skipping your classes just to watch my soccer game practice along with those guys too. You seriously might fail Chemistry."

Concern is evident in his voice but Jinyoung is just completely dumbfounded.

"H-how... How..." 

How the hell did he know???

 

But Mark just smirked and got his phone from the younger. He took a picture of the both of them, with his arms around Jinyoung's shoulder.

 

"So you can post a photo of us, instead of just photos of me." 

He said while doing something on the younger's phone. After a minute, Mark gave it back to him.

And Jinyoung was surprised to see his instagram opened.

 

**Eyes On Mark**

 

Mark posted using Jinyoung's fan account. It is the picture he just took.

With a caption:

 

_Don't turn your eyes away, lock eyes with me. No matter what anyone says, they can't keep us apart._

**Author's Note:**

> Done!
> 
> I've written this during LOOK era... You can notice it upon reading Jinyoung's ig fan account for Mark. Hehehe.
> 
> This is previously posted in AFF, okay. I'm the same loony author named 'nicapark'
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you all got cavities harharhar. Thank you for reading this! <3


End file.
